The New Addition One-Shots
by KiaraBaneTMI
Summary: This is a small collection of one-shots I started making after Rafael was introduced to the Lightwood-Bane family. These will be updated whenever I have inspiration, and don't really have any overall plot or story. I just love to imagine the Malec family being amazing and adorable together!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is KiaraBaneTMI! I am so excited to finally share with you my first collection of one-shots surrounding the Lightwood-Bane family! These will mainly be focused on their family after Rafael is adopted by them. These will mostly be in no particular order, and will be updated randomly, whenever I have inspiration! There's really no chronological story I'm going to be following here, though for the first few stories I may try to arrange them in a semi-chronological order. My first official one-shot was in City of Ancients, and it will be revised and included here later!**

**Speaking of City of Ancients, it is almost finished (or may already be finished by the time you are reading this). For this specific group of one-shots, I will avoid including any of the original characters I created for that story. HOWEVER, I do have some one-shots and random story ideas/concepts that I couldn't include in the final story, but may still publish for the rest of you to read! I already have one about when Magnus and ALec host a little Holiday Party at the Loft with all their family and friends. **

**Anyways, I've rambled on long enough. Please enjoy! **

**AND REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND LIKE! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND LET ME KNOW YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING WHAT I POST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Chapter 1: Big Brother

Rafael had always been alone.

Ever since he could remember, he lived alone in the Shadow Market. None of the other orphaned kids or adults went near him, save for if he needed food. He was the only Shadowhunter there, living amongst the Downworlders made him an outcast. They acted fearful around him, and always gave him unfriendly or fearful looks. Some of them treated him like he was sick and would infect them if they got close. He didn't really blame them, though. The Shadowhunters that lived at the Institute weren't real Shadowhunters, and only caused trouble. And if he was like them, it made sense that they didn't trust him. It still hurt a bit that no one really liked him. When a couple of them caught him crying one time, they laughed at him and called him names. He ended up breaking their noses out of rage. From then on, he changed. Instead of letting them see him hurt again, he built up walls and mastered the art of intimidation. He always was apart from the group, but everyone knew when and if he was near.

Now, it was different.

Ever since Alec arrived and then took him away from the Market, brought him to his new home, Rafael wasn't alone. He was in a warm, safe house. He had plenty of food every night. He had a warm bed and clean clothes and new shoes and had a bath to clean himself in (he didn't like the bath, but he had it). He had toys and weapons he hadn't had to steal or make.

But what he had now that be never knew he really admitted he wanted before were people who loved him. He had Alec, his Shadowhunter dad who saved him, who was a real Shadowhunter and used a bow and arrow and wore the same black clothes every day. He had Magnus, his awesome new warlock dad with really cool cat eyes and magic, who wore sparkly colors and clothes and makeup and performed tricks to make him smile. He had Chairman Meow, the tiny family cat who often slept at his feet nowadays whenever he went to bed. And he also had Max.

Max. Max was so different from any of the children Rafael had known in the Shadow Market. He was navy blue and had horns, which wasn't surprising considering he was a warlock child. When Max first saw Rafael, Rafael gave him the same look that made the other kids in the Market step back. Rafael reacted on basic instinct, preparing for the worst. Most of the other kids would run away when he glared at them like this. He'd practiced it often. It never failed back in Buenos Aires. Max, though, he didn't flinch. Instead, he smiled back. That had never happened before. No Downworlder his age ever smiled at him. Then when Max hugged him and called him his brother, Rafael was even more shocked. Rafael didn't know the last time someone hugged him. He couldn't remember if he'd ever had a hug before Alec came.

A new, warm feeling filled his chest, something he couldn't explain. Later that first night, when they were finished with their training as Max called it, had been time for bed. All four of them were sitting on the mats that Magnus had poofed up for them an hour prior. Rafael sat right next to Magnus, still wearing the sparkly jacket that the warlock had given him, watching as the glitter fountain in his hands returned when he cupped them (A/N: this happened in The Land I Lost). Alec sat across from them, cradling Max in his lap. The blue boy was nestled into his dad's strong and warm torso, like a kitten. His eyes were droopy and he yawned constantly. Alec decided then that it was time for bed. Magnus asked Rafael if he wanted to decorate his room now or tomorrow, but Max mumbled something before the six-ish year old could answer.

"W'h me," the toddler mumbled tiredly. He was trying so very hard to stay awake in Alec's arms, but his eyelids dropped heavily. Alec shifted the toddler in his arms a little so he could look down at the boys horned blue head.

"You want Rafael to sleep with you, Max?" Alec asked quietly. He looked at the boy with such softness in his eyes, like he was the most precious thing in the world. Rafael had only seen that look in a few people in the Market, and it was never towards himself. And never by a Shadowhunter. But Alec was different. He was a different Shadowhunter. He was a real one, a good one.

"M' brother," Max mumbled, reaching his hand out sleepily in Rafe's direction. He opened and closed his little hand, reaching out to his new brother. Rafael felt a strange sensation in his chest. It was warm and tingly.

"Well, let's let Rafael decide," Alec whispered softly, lightly brushing the toddler's hair off his face.

"Where do you want to sleep Rafe? It's your choice," Magnus asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rafael looked up at his new father. The hand on his shoulder was warm, and it was gentle. His cat eyes were soft and tender, looking right at him. Rafael felt that tingly feeling in his chest again. Then he looked back at Max.

He seemed to be struggling to lift his head up, to look at his new brother. His arm was still raised, his hand still opening and closing. Alec said nothing and just gave Rafe a small smile, warm and open. Max opened his eye a little, so blue and innocent. Rafael knew his answer and whispered it to Magnus.

"He says he'll sleep with Max in his room," Magnus translated with a smile. Alec nodded his head.

"Yay," Max mumbled tiredly, dropping his arm. Rafael crawled towards Alec and Max, and when he could reach, he took the toddler's hand in his own. Their hands were so different, not just in color and size, but texture and the history they represented. Rafael gazed at the blue hand in his own. It was so tiny, so soft, so fragile compared to his. His hands were already hard and rough from all the scrapes and fights he'd had in the Market. Max's hands were free of that. The blue digits contained baby fat, making them a little pudgy, protecting bones so fragile they would break if Rafael squeezed just a little too hard. Rafael's fingers were rough, bones strong and almost skeletal, a result from the hunger and scuffles he had to endure to survive alone at such a young age. Max's hands were so different. They reflected how different their lives had been. This baby warlock lived safe and loved, not having to fend for himself, not knowing loneliness or starvation or hardship. He only knew of love, of full bellies every day, and had no concept of suffering. His soft little hands said all that to Rafael. When Alec stood up, keeping Max pressed to his chest, Rafael never let the little hand go.

"Let's go," Alec said softly, beginning to lead them to Max's bedroom. Radar kept in step with the adult, keeping Max's tiny hand in his own. He didn't want to let go.

It was a short trip down the hall to Max's room. It was pretty big, all blue and bright and messy. His bed was against the wall, under a window. Carefully, Alec stepped over the scattered toys and began placing the blue boy in the bed. Rafael let his hand go as Alec started tucking the other boy in, gently wrapping blankets around him. They would've stayed in Max hadn't started moving a fussing.

"Rafe 'ith me," he mumbled softly. Rafael watched as Alec gave the nearly-asleep toddler another heart melting smile. He heard Magnus give a soft chuckle behind them.

"Rafael is a bit too big for the bed, blueberry," Magnus explained softly. The older warlock then snapped his fingers and a new mattress appeared on the floor, loaded with blankets and pillows. The edge was right against Max's bed frame.

"Is this ok, Rafael?" Magnus asked him in Spanish. Rafael nodded his head, his eyes drawn to the tired, happy smile Max had on his face.

"Alright then," Alec said. "We'll see you in the morning then."

Then, Alec had his arms around Rafael, so soft and gentle. Rafael stiffened for a moment before he let himself melt into the embrace. He could feel Alec's strong muscles, strong enough to break him. But it was so soft and gentle. He was warm and solid and strong and smelled like fire smoke. And Rafael felt safe. He wrapped his arms around the man for a moment before pulling away, still not completely comfortable with opening up. Alec pulled back and looked in his eyes, flooded with understanding and care. He then stepped back and moved towards the door, trading places with Magnus.

The warlock first approached the now snoring baby and placed a gentle kiss on his horned head. Then he turned around and looked at Rafael. His eyes were patient, soft, and asked for permission. Rafael gave a tiny nod, and he was wrapped in the other man's arms. His were different. They weren't muscled or strong like Alec's, but they were firm around him. He smelled like something new, a new scent Rafael had never smelled before, but he liked it. It seemed to fit the cool man. As he pulled back, Magnus snapped his fingers again. Rafael felt something change about his clothes. He looked down and saw his clothes were replaced with new ones. They were soft and light and warm.

"You couldn't sleep in those clothes," Magnus told him in Spanish. "These should be much more comfortable."

"Thank you," Rafael said in careful English. Magnus smiled lovingly and stood again, gesturing towards the bed. Rafael immediately climbed into the mattress and laid down. It was so soft. And so warm. He felt like he was sinking into the ground. As he laid there, he saw Magnus pull a blanket up to cover most of his body, stopping just bellow his arms. Alec had made his way back over too, watching carefully for any signs of discomfort or distress. It felt strange, but it still felt nice. Once the blankets were all wrapped around the boy, Magnus stood. Taking Alec's hand, they walked to the door.

"If you need us, we will be just down the hall," Magnus said, pointing out the door. "Just knock on the big door if you need us."

"Do you need anything else before we go to bed?" Alec asked in English, and Magnus translated. "Water? A light? Bathroom?"

"No," Rafael said quietly, slightly annoyed but amused by Alec's questions. Magnus smiled fondly at Alec as he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Your concern is adorable, darling," Magnus said, kissing Alec's cheek, before turning back to Rafael. "Goodnight, Rafael. Sweet dreams."

"...goodnight." With a small smile and a nod, the warlock closed the door quietly. Rafael listened as their footsteps reversed from the room and down the hall. Another door creaked open and then closed. Then it was silent.

Rafael wasn't used to silence. The Shadow Market was always noisy, even at night. There was always something happening. Rafael had never been in such a quiet place before. Well, there were new noises outside, and they were loud, but they were new and strange. There was honking, and some "woop-woop" noise-a siren?-and some other noises Rafael didn't know that well. The mundane world sounded much different than the Shadow Market did, but this part of the mundane world sounded different from the mundane world back in Buenos Aires. The boy laid there for a bit, trying to fall asleep, but it escaped him. His mind was too awake.

His body was tired, sure to be sore tomorrow, he knew. However, his mind was wide awake. Usually when sleep escaped him, it was because Rafael felt unsafe. His senses would be on high alert, and he would go scouting on his own. Most of the time they were right, and he'd move to a new spot to sleep until he was safe. Here, though…Rafael was supposed to be safe. There was Alec and Magnus. Alec saved him before. Rafael could also feel the wards around the apartment, like a big glass wall between them and danger. Despite thinking this, Rafael just couldn't seem to shut his body down. On those rare occasions that his instincts were wrong, Rafael would typically wander around the Market until he tired himself out. But he wasn't in the Market now, and he didn't want to leave the room. So, he decided to focus his mind on something else.

Turning his head, he looked to Max sleeping in his little bed. He had already turned over and some of the covers were already kicked off his body. His mouth was wide open, and a tiny trail of drool was leaking out. Rafael turned his body fully to watch the warlock, his new baby brother. He marveled again on how small and fragile he was, especially now that he was asleep. He admired how openly, how unguarded Max seemed as he slept, just like when he was awake. In the Shadow Market, most kids as young has him slept curled up, trying to keep warm or move easily if there was danger. Some kids slept in groups of two or three, conserving body heat, blankets, and occasional pillows between them. Rafael had never had anyone to share with, and often found himself alone in one of the corners of the Market, huddling in on himself to try and stay warm. It was basic instinct, not just to conserve warmth, but to also protect himself in case something dangerous happened. All the Shadow Market kids had learned to protect themselves, even in their sleep. Even though the Shadow Market was their home, and there were many people there who helped look after them, it was still dangerous for little kids, especially ones who didn't have families to watch out for them.

Silently, Rafael pushed the carefully tucked in blankets off himself and sat up. He turned his body completely and sat on his mattress, until he was completely facing Max's bed. Looking closer, Rafael could see the tiny curls his hair made, the way his nose twitched as he snored. His little blue hand was reaching out again, inches from Rafael's face. His palm was up and open, as if waiting for someone to take it.

Rafael continued watching Max as he slept, and his mind raced. This little boy was so innocent, so loving, and so kind. He was so pure and innocent. None of the kids in the Shadow Market had been pure and innocent, not to any major extent. They had been orphans too, had learned to live on street like himself. But Max, Max didn't need to have that hardness. He hadn't had to have it. He'd had love, and a bed, and food, and parents, and family. It was something so new, so amazing to Rafael. Something that amazing him to no end.

Slowly, Rafael reached up and took the little boy's hand in his own once more. He was gentle and slow, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy. With tiny, calculated movements, Rafael wrapped his palm around the little blue one, careful not to squeeze it too tight or move it. Max made a little noise in his sleep, and Rafael stiffened, afraid he had awoken the toddler. Instead, Max's hand tightened a bit and he smiled in his sleep. Rafael felt another tingle in his chest.

Perhaps this was love, Rafael thought to himself as he looked at their clasped hands. Carefully, Rafael reached with his other hand and pulled the blanket back onto the blue boy, still careful not to disturb him. Then, he gingerly brushed the boy's navy-blue hair, careful to avoid the horns. It was as soft as it looked.

Though he didn't know at the time, Rafael made himself a promise then. He promised to become a good, strong man like Alec. He would be strong and tough, he would train and learn and fight. He would learn to make potions and learn magic if he could. He would be smart and fast and good. He would do whatever it took to make himself strong.

He wanted to be strong, to protect his baby brother.

* * *

The next morning, when Magnus came to wake the boys up, he grinned at the sight before him. Rafael was asleep on top of his covers, Max under his, and they were facing each other.

Their hands were still connected.

* * *

**And there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to write this as if I was thinking in the mind of a child Rafael's age. SO if it seemed repetitive, that's the idea. Anywho, hope you enjoyed! I'll see you all next time!**

**Love,**

**KiaraBaneTMI**


	2. Chapter 2

The New Addition

**Hi everyone! I'm alive! I just finished this one-shot idea I had. At this point, Rafael has lived with Magnus, Alec, and Max (and Chairman) for a few months now, so he's perfectly fine calling them Papa and Dad and little brother. I wanted to write something about Rafael and Max and those demon temptation lessons that Max apparently has (The Land That I Lost). Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the lore, or published stories involving them. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Temptation

"Why?" Rafael asked with a scowl, eyes staring daggers at his Papa. In the back corner of the living room, far enough away from Max and his numerous toys, Magnus carefully poured dark sand-like powder in a pattern and lit candles. The cylinders of hardened wax were black and sinister looking, and the flames flickering on the wicks seemed to hiss at the boy's voice. Rafael watched with hard eyes as Magnus finished pouring the sand into the shape of a pentagram, stepping back to admire/double check his work.

Rafael hated the pentagram. He hated it because he knew what it meant. Living in the Shadow Market, he had seen and experienced many Downworld practices and spells. He grew up around it and had more first-hand accounts than most Shadowhunters his age, and probably most older ones. He'd seen vampires drink blood from animals, and people, both willingly and unwillingly, bargaining for blood and being burned in the sun when they lost track of time. He'd seen werewolves Turn and fight each other, tearing each other limb from limb in a bloody and gruesome mess, fighting for dominance of the pack or to protect their loved ones. He'd seen warlocks of all shapes and sizes, some simply selling charms and potions, some performing tricks for profit and admiration, some charging for advanced services to willing patrons. He'd rarely seen faeries, but those who were there were charming and scary and used their beauty to trick and steal from others. Even the old fairy lady who loved the orphaned kids, who told them stories and gave them food, she still made Rafael uneasy to an extent. He'd also seen magic, both from faeries and warlocks.

Rafael didn't outright hate magic. During his life in the Shadow Market he unconsciously learned that magic itself is not evil. He'd seen magic used to help people, and he'd seen it used to hurt people, just as he'd seen Shadowhunters use their skills and runes for good and bad. However, magic didn't make Rafael upset or uncomfortable. In fact, Rafael usually adored any type of magic he saw. There were all types of magic in the Shadow Market, and he used to hide and watch it being performed at any chance he got. It was always so cool, and Rafael secretly wished he could do magic too. He wanted to make objects fly around. He wanted to create cool fireworks or images in thin air.

There were many types of magic that he loved, but he loved his Papa's magic best.

It was colorful and warm and fun and cool. It was the first magic he had experienced that welcomed him, the first magic he'd ever truly felt cast a spell around or on his person. Whenever he could watch his Papa work, he did, fascinated by the way he cast certain spells or mixed potions. Sometimes he even asked to help and, depending on what Magnus was working on, Magnus would let him stay and explain what he was doing to the curious Shadowhunter boy. He taught Rafael about potions, about spells, about little tricks to use to test the potion and its effects, about how to tell identical looking potions apart without danger. He let Rafael read though some of his spell books, with their secrets and ingredients and instructions. He even taught Rafael a couple magic tricks, which Rafael was ecstatic to learn he could do magic of his own. He wasn't great at it yet, but he practiced as often as he could. And he loved the magic.

But this thing Papa was going to do with his magic, Rafael hated it. He'd seen it a couple time in the Shadow Market, while hiding or spying. Every time someone drew that symbol, some monster, demon, would appear. And Rafael hated demons. They were ugly, and mean, and twisted, and being near one made the skin on his back go cold and feel gross. He saw one accidently get out once, and though he was very young, he still remembered the screams and the fear and the blood. It had hurt people before it had been sent away again, but that image stayed in Rafael's mind. He hated demons with a passion, because they were evil, that much Rafael knew. And every week, like clockwork, his Papa summoned a demon in their home, and Rafael hated it.

Once Magnus finished pouring the sand, he turned to look at Rafael. He was dressed rather plainly for him, in a pair of black glittery skinny jeans, a silk button down shirt a deep shade of purple, and boots with silver buckles and chains. He had been wearing one of dad's jackets, but took it off before starting to draw the pentagram on the ground. His cool cat eyes were calm and understanding, but it was clear he was a bit tired of the question Rafael had asked. After all, this was the fifth time within the last half hour Rafael had demanded an explanation. And each time, Magnus was patient, understanding, and reassuring. Rafael, stubborn as ever though, refused to accept his Papa's explanations.

"You know why Rafael, it's time for Max's temptation training," Magnus explained again. He kept his tone soft, but not patronizing. He didn't shield stuff like this from his son, he didn't need nor want to. This was the world where his children lived, and learning about and experiencing it at such a young age was only natural, just like teaching them how to speak and read. There were certain things about their world, the much darker things, that Alec and Magnus did shelter their kids from, but only until they were older. However, stuff like this, demons, "bad" magic, the possibility to use it for evil purposes, that was only natural to teach. After all, if they didn't teach their children about the dangers when they were young, what greater risk would they face as adults? Alec and Magnus wanted to raise their sons best, and raise them to be loving, caring, kind, and wanting to do the right thing.

No one was immune to making poor decisions, and temptation is strong. And Magnus knew that for warlocks, the temptation to follow an evil path was just as great as anyone else's. The only major difference was that while most people were tempted by figurative demons, warlocks were tempted by real demons. Rafael crossed his arms again, his hard-brown eyes boring into Magnus'.

"Why?" he asked again, more anger and frustration in his voice. For a moment, Magnus had to fight down a laugh. Rafael's stance and attitude reminded him so much of Alexander. Their newest addition did seem to take up many of Alec's mannerisms naturally, despite insisting that he wanted to be just like Magnus. They were both stubborn, deeply devoted to their loved ones, and extremely protective. In fact, Rafael's stance and expression resembled a miniature reflection of the look Alec had given Magnus many times before. It was reserved for when Magnus did something that was a risk to his safety or wellbeing, which all things considered didn't happen much these days. Rafael had that same attitude, especially about his baby brother.

"Because Max is a warlock, and when he grows up, he may have to summon or interact with demons one day. Most warlocks do." Magnus walked over to the boy as he spoke, kneeling to his level. "And when demons are summoned, you know what they want to do, don't you?"

"Get out, hurt people." Rafael said through gritted teeth. Magnus nodded, eyes grim but a small smile on his face.

"Yes. Many warlocks who are not experienced at summoning demons not only have to worry about keeping them from getting free, but from being tricked or convinced by the demon to let them go themselves."

"Then just don't summon them." Magnus sighed heavily. He wished explanations like that were that simple. Unfortunately, over the course of his very long life, Magnus knew that it wasn't that easy. And a question's curiosity could never truly be sated.

"It's not that simple Rafael," his Papa said. "Demons still come into this world even if they aren't summoned. And when that happens, they don't always just try to hurt people, but try to make people hurt other people. They can be very tricky. You and Max are going to grow up in a world of fighting demons. Your dad and I want to make sure that you don't get tricked into helping them, or accidently get hurt by them. You know that demons are bad, and so does Max, but the earlier he learns that and the more comfortable he is with summoning them, the less difficult time he'll have when he starts doing it in the future. And the better chances that the demon won't end up tricking him or someone else near him. He'll be stronger than the demon, like you."

"Why?" Rafael asked angrily, still stubbornly refusing to listen to what his Papa said. He did trust Papa to keep him and Max safe, he knew Dad would not let anything happen either, but they were always taught about risk. If there was danger to hurt someone, why do it in the first place? In some corner of his mind, though, Rafael knew what his Papa said made sense. It was like Rafael and his Shadowhunter training. Even though he was young, his dad would often show him how to hold small knives or his arrows so he would know how to handle them safely when he started his more advanced training. That still didn't mean Rafael had to like it.

"'s ok Rafe," a small voice said from the middle of the living room. The other two turned to see the little blue boy sitting in front of the couch, toys strewn all around him. He was currently playing with a little pirate ship that rolled around and had a little cloth sail. "'m Shadowhunter! An' Papa keeps safe. You protec' too."

Magnus smiled softly at that declaration. Even as young as he was, Max was bright. Always had been. Max knew that this was dangerous, that demons were dangerous, but he knew that he was safe. It was why he didn't usually pay demons any attention anymore during his temptation lessons. He'd usually play with his toys or just flat out tell the demon to stop being mean (which usually resulted in the demon either pouting or making a face resembling that shocked Pikachu meme Simon was so fond of). And since Rafael had come into the picture, Max had been doubly defiant of the demons, outright telling them that he and his _brother_ were Shadowhunters, and one day they were stop them from doing bad things, just like their dads. Just last week when a demon offered Max free toys for life if he helped it escape, Max flat out said quote: "you out, brother an' me send you away."

"You see, Rafael," Magnus said, turning back to the elder son. "Max knows that I'll keep him safe. We do this to make sure that Max determines that for himself, and isn't scared of them when he's older and may have to work with them." Rafael still gave a huff at the answer, but was interrupted before he could argue.

"Papa! Time!" Magnus turned as he heard the clock begin to chime. The usual time when Max's temptation started. Magnus rose, turning to go back to the pentagram for the summoning, but he felt a small, firm grip on his robe sleeve. Rafael stared up at him with hard eyes now tinged with fear. His hand gripped the sleeve, harder and stronger than most kids, almost desperate. Tension kept his small body still. Silently, he flicked his eyes towards his baby brother, then to the direction of the summoning area, then back up to Magnus' own eyes. Magnus completely understood.

"If you want, you can stay Rafael," Magnus reassured softly, brushing a gentle hand through the Hispanic boy's hair. "In fact, Max may like you playing with him during this time. What do you say, blueberry?" Rafael saw Max's little face light up in joy, and little pops of sparkles began to appear around him. Rafael had learned that young warlock magic, at least his brother's, seemed to respond to his emotions. The little blue boy began to wave his pirate ship in the air, excitedly showing it off. A couple of the other toys behind him started to float too.

"Raf'el! Stay! Play pirates!" Max looked at his big brother with big blue eyes. They were so happy, so pleading, so excited at the prospect of play. Without a word, Rafael let go of his Papa's arm and walked to his little brother. Sitting down across from him, he reached to take the pirate ship, only for Max to snatch it away, giggling mischievously. Rafael grinned and tried to snatch the ship from the younger boy, purposefully letting Max keep it from him.

Rafael played with Max, laughing and giggling, but he was still alert. Though his attention was on his brother, he could see and hear his Papa on the other side of the room. He saw a light come from the spot where the sand was, and he felt the change in the air. He heard the hissing and sick popping of the demon trapped in the pentagram, just a few feet away from his baby brother. The air reeked of sulfur and something rotten, like Max's dirty diapers but worse. The hairs on Rafael's arms stood up, feeling the presence of danger. Slowly, subtly, while his brother chattered away about a game to play, Rafael glanced at the demon.

It was big, almost as tall as Papa. It had nasty tentacles that oozed and dripped black liquid. Its suckers pushed against the invisible wall the pentagram made. The tentacles then attached to a body resembling a person, with a torso and arms and head. The skin was a gross grey/green shade. It didn't have ears or nose, and its eyes were just empty black holes on its face. There was some sort of drool coming from its mouth as he spoke to Magnus, saying something about how it was unfair that it was always the one summoned for these lessons, and how Max should be moving onto tougher, more dangerous demons since he seemed to be "doing so well" as Magnus stated. Rafael scowled at that, knowing that the demon was trying to trick his dad to somehow get them hurt. However, Magnus just brushed the demon off, quipping that the demon should be honored, since a warlock's summoning training dummy was uncommon. Rafael giggled a little, hearing the mocking tone in his Papa's voice.

As the hour wore on, Rafael began to forget about the demon. It wasn't making much noise other than the occasional whimper and growl. Max didn't even seem to notice it, too engrossed in the game and toys. Rafael did keep glancing back every minute or so to make sure the demon was still there and unable to get to his brother. It was instinct. Demons were evil, they wanted to hurt people, wanted to hurt his Papa and Dad and brother, and Rafael wouldn't let that happen. Rafael knew his Papa was strong, he knew that he could keep the demon from hurting them. However, he still knew that demons were tricky, and always looked for a way out. It was one of the first things he learned from viewing Max's temptation lessons.

As the hour nearly ended, the three (four) of them heard the door lock click. Max and Rafael both eagerly looked towards the door. Their dad was home.

Alec was still dressed in his gear for the day, but it wasn't dirty. He was dressed in black, leather, with knives and Seraph blades practically dripping off him. He still had on his quiver, and his jacket was draped across his arm that held his bow. His hair looked messier and he looked tired, but other than that he was fine. As he entered the apartment, Chairman Meow ran out from where he was hiding and rubbed up against his boots, already purring. The Chairman seemed to prefer Alec more than the rest of them, much to Magnus' chagrin.

"Daddy!" Max cried, throwing his toys down and running (stumbling) towards Alec. Alec smiled widely and kneeled in time to grab Max and lift him up, placing the little blue boy close to his chest. Rafael stood and made his way over as well, waiting patiently for his own hug as Max squeezed their dad and gave him a kiss. Magnus turned from his task and grinned at the sight.

"Hello, Alexander," the older warlock said. "How was your day?"

"Long," Alec said as he set down Max. He gave Rafael a big hug, holding him close. Rafael gripped him hard, squeezing with all his might. He was always relieved when his dad came home.

Once the hugs were finished, Alec made his way to the couch, carefully stepping around and over the toys littering the surrounding floor. With tired movements, Alec set down his jacket and bow, unstrapping his quiver and setting it at the foot of the couch. Max knew not to play with the arrows, and knew he would get in trouble for playing with it (he'd lose a blueberry, and he did NOT like losing his blueberries). After setting the items down, Alec made his way to Magnus, wrapping his arms around the man and holding him close, placing a kiss on his shoulder. Magnus turned and wrapped his arms around Alec, placing a soft kiss on his tired Shadowhunter's forehead, reaching to stroke his hair.

"How long?" Magnus asked kindly, his tone sweet and tinged with sympathy.

"Dealing with bigoted Clave representatives long," Alec said with a groan. "They insisted that though the efficiency of the New York Institute was "better than more," it was unethical for one of their head members to be living so far away with Downworlders. They insisted that all Shadowhunters should live away from corruption and stick to their own. One of them even insisted that it'll break the spell that you have on me and free me from your control."

"Well, they do have a point. I do have you under a spell of sorts." Magnus said this with a humorous tone, but the insult in his voice was evident to Alec. "I hope you put them in their place."

"I tried to be the diplomat. It took me all I had not to punch those bas-" Alec stopped, glancing towards the couch, where Max was putting on Alec's jacket while Rafael watched and smiled. "Those jerks in the faces. I had to stop Izzy from cooking them a 'special meal' and had to stop Jace from trying to punch them for me."

"You have had a long day indeed, darling," Magnus cooed softly, stroking Alec's hair. "Come on, let's get you out of those clothes and into bed. You need a nap."

"No, I don't," Alec said stubbornly, which almost sounded like a whine. Then he let out a large yawn, and Magnus laughed.

"Yes, you do. Come along, you're taking a nap. Then once you're rested, we'll go to dinner."

"What about me?" the demon in the pentagram hissed. "Do I get a reward for my help? I'm craving Indian food."

"You get nothing, and stay there until I come back," Magnus demanded, nearly dragging Alec towards the hall to their room. "Rafael, look after your brother." Rafael nodded.

"Raf'el! Look! I'm daddy!" Rafael turned to the couch and laughed. His baby brother was wearing Dad's jacket, which was far too big for him. The sleeves draped onto the couch cushions, even as Max lifted his arms to mimic Alec drawing his bow. Rafael laughed as Max poorly and adorably began to imitate their dad, stumbling occasionally on the fabric bunched around his feet. Max got off the couch, toddling over to Alec's bow and attempted to lift it. It was too heavy for the three-year-old, but he stubbornly refused to stop. He'd started babbling on about how he was going to be the best Shadowhunter, and how he'd stop all the bad demons and then become a pirate forever and ever. Rafael smiled and nodded along, carefully sitting up to make sure he could catch Max when he inevitably fell on his bottom.

That's when Rafael noticed something slimy, dripping, and black inching closer.

A shriek echoed through the apartment.

Alec and Magnus ran back into the room instantly. Alec was missing his shirt and boots and the other knives, and Magnus' robe was slightly disheveled. Magnus had his hands up, ready to cast any sort of protection spell against the intruder in the living room. Alec already had two small knives in his hands, raised and ready to strike. But he never got the chance. Instead, the two grown men lowered their hands in shock and awe at the sight before them.

In its pentagram, the demon was sniveling and clutching one of its tentacles. It nursed the newly formed tear on it, oozing ichor that was a shade darker than the rest of its slime. The wound wasn't severe, but it looked deep and painful, in the shape of a near perfect hole and gushing a modest amount of ichor. The monster shrank back into the pentagram a bit as it nursed its wound, and that's when they saw the signs. Magnus noticed another tentacle just barely outside the pentagram, and Alec noticed the trail of slime on the floor, leading from the pentagram and stopping near the couch. The slime made a nasty stain on the plush rug and filled the room with the smell of urine and rotting eggs. Both men easily put two and two together. Before them, the demon stared and hissed out in the direction of the boys, a vicious, vengeful look on its grotesque face. Then the men looked towards their sons.

Max was sitting behind his big brother, a mixture of awe and glee on his little blue face, which was not nearly purple from his flushing cheeks. He was still dressed in Alec's jacket, and he had somehow gotten Alec's bow off the couch and on the ground in front of him. There didn't appear to be any wounds or injuries on the little boy. There wasn't a trace of slime on him either. He just stared at his big brother, mesmerized.

Rafael stood between Max and the demon. His body was poised in the defensive position his dad had taught him and Max a little while back. His entire body shielded his younger brother from the grotesque being, an unmoving wall between it and him. Though he wasn't as practiced or strong as his parents, it was evident that he was using his strength to hold his stance, and it was solid. He looked unhurt. His eyes bore into the demon, fierce and cold and angry. His mouth was even curled into a sort of snarl, teeth bared, and eyes trained on the monster still glaring back at him. His gaze never wavered, and even so young, both parents could see and feel the weight of the boy's glare towards the soulless creature, daring it to challenge him.

He held an arrow in his right hand, dripping with fresh demon ichor.

After a shocked few moments, Alec and Magnus snapped back to their senses, instantly moving towards their kids. Magnus immediately banished the demon with a wave of his hand, while Alec rushed to check on the boys. Even when the demon was gone and his Dad inspected him for injuries, Rafael didn't move. He kept still staring at the slime covered spot where the demon had been. The arrow remained tight in his fist, his knuckles turning white. Rafael radiated strength and a fierce protective aura, glaring at the now empty space, as if daring it to try something sneaky again. A new yet familiar feeling surrounded the little family, one they had grown accustomed to: shock, panic, pride and overwhelming love.

"What happened here?" Alec demanded, worried out of his mind. Rafael still refused to move, but Max eagerly stood up and began bouncing excitedly.

"Was cool, dad! Raf'el saw the mean dem'n try g'eh me, and he wasso fast! He grab dad arrow and stab it! Raf protec me! Told you! Raf protec me! We fight demons t'gether!"

Alec looked at his eldest son in awe. Magnus had finally pried him out of his defensive stance and was checking him for any visible injuries himself. Rafael still glared at the empty pentagram, eyes still on fire. Slowly, with some resistance, Rafael slowly released his defensive posture, relaxing his little muscles and rock-solid stance. However, he still gripped the arrow with an iron fist that not even Alec could loosen. With delicate and patient hands, Magnus took the arrow from Rafael, and held it out to Alec, who inspected it. The fresh ichor coating it was the same shade as the ichor coming out of the demon's tentacle wound. There was a patch at the end of the slime trail that matched, while the rest of the trail was slightly lighter in color. Max gave Alec a big hug, wearing the biggest grin, nearly ramming his baby horns into Alec's neck due to his excitement.

"I wanna be cool an' strong like Raf'el!" the little blue boy proclaimed proudly. Hearing that statement, Rafael finally turned his gaze away from the pentagram and towards his baby brother. His challenging glare immediately disappeared, replaced by a look of concern. Alec recognized the look instantly. He remembered wearing the expression so many times in his life, and still wore it on occasion. It was the look the eldest sibling made when they were concerned for their younger sibling's safety, laced with the ever-present fear that they didn't succeed in protecting them.

Alec set Max down and turned to Rafael. Before Rafael could even open his mouth, Alec enveloped him in a big, strong hug. The Shadowhunter experienced a familiar sense of pride and love that overwhelmed him every time he looked at his sons. It was a feeling he knew he would never tire of feeling, nor ever wanted to stop feeling. It took Rafael a moment to hug him back. Magnus watched the two of them with loving eyes, again asking himself what he had ever done to deserve not just a loving man like Alec, but amazing children he could call his own. Max, not wanting to be left out, tugged at Magnus's robe, his face scrunched up in displeasure at being left out of the moment. With a loving smile, Magnus picked up his little blueberry and held him close, eyes still locked on the forms of his soulmate and eldest son.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Alec said softly, relief etched in his voice. "I'm so sorry! You weren't hurt, right?"

"No," Rafael answered, slightly amused by Alec's worried reaction. Alec pulled back, searching Rafael's face for any hint to the contrary. The boy's face was open and honest, and though it was soft with amusement and love, there was an underlying aura of strength and determination that was distinctly "Rafael." Alec placed the arrow to the side, before taking Rafael into his arms again. This time, Rafael immediately wrapped his arms around his father's neck, smiling as he was lifted from the ground. Magnus moved closer, standing right next to Alec, reaching out with his free hand to place it lovingly on his son's head. It glowed with a faint blue hue, with Magnus's eyes slightly clouded from focus. Even though he was certain Rafael was being honest with them, Magnus just needed to verify for his own sake. He was a parent after all, he had the right to be overly concerned about his son, especially when said son had just had his first unofficial confrontation with a demon. Rafael laughed at the tingle that Magnus's magic gave him, and all former traces of hostility vanished. That alone was all the verification that Magnus needed to steady his frantically beating heart.

"How did you know what do to?" Alec asked, already knowing the answer. Rafael looked at Max, still wrapped in Magnus' arms, laughing as Magnus now placed kiss after kiss on the boy's head and horns. Rafael felt his heart soar with an ever-familiar sense of warmth and fullness that he'd only begun to feel after coming here. For a moment, he remained silent, just watching his papa and baby brother. Max's laugh filled the room. As Magnus finished his onslaught of affection, he turned his gaze back to Rafael, his eyes now mirroring the same question Alec had asked. Rafael simply shrugged.

"It wanted to hurt Max. I wouldn't let it." The answer was so simple. So natural. It made Alec's heart swell. Magnus felt his heart soar as well.

After many more minutes of hugs and fretting, they went out to dinner at Rafael's favorite restaurant. He ended up getting double dessert that night.

* * *

**Tada! What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Hope I'll write another one soon. I had an idea for one where Rafael goes to the Institute for the first time and meets his family. And another where he ends up biting some jerk kid who talks bad about his family (cause in the Land I Lost story it was noted that Rafael bit people).**

**Please like and leave a comment!**

**-KiaraBaneTMI**


End file.
